Wishes
by Hakuba Kirito
Summary: A series of oneshots, based around different concepts of wishes...if you have a request for a pairing...pm me
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

Wishes

_I'm sure many people have wishes. After all we are all human beings. If I had one wish that would come true I wouldn't know what to wish for…So I would simply wish for something good to happen…_

_Hakuba Kirito_

* * *

Foreword

As wishes go, they are basically miracles, being one of the only things left in the world to motivate human beings. Some people believe that wishes are the stuff of legends and myths, and others think that it's like a red piece of string that represents fate. Whether wishes are real of just myth, this is just a series of one shots revolving around wishes. Each of course will be different scenarios, and characters, though maybe there might be cameos or references to each oneshot.


	2. Raven x Rena

Raven and Rena

It was a cold day of winter, the start of the brand new year in Velder. Because of the New Year, people crowded the streets.

Fourteen year old Raven Isolet stared out of his bedroom window at the starry night sky from his bed. His hair was in a mess as usual, slightly covering his intelligent amber eyes. He wore a black set of pyjamas, that we slightly too big and baggy for him. Curiously, he threw his bed covers off and walked to the window, pressing his face to the glass. His hot breath fogged the windows.

He ran to his bedroom door, opening it slightly ajar. Raven stared at the dark empty hallway of the mansion, waiting for something to happen.

The Isolet family was a rich noble family, of course one of the main ones that controlled parts of the current government. In short they were similar to politicians, but working in the shadows, black mailing the government for their own desires.

But seeing as he was their only heir, he was forced into things he hated to do. He had no time to enjoy himself with games or anything similar to that either.

Closing the door, he ran to his wardrobe and flung it opened, grabbing a formal white shirt and black pants. He later grabbed a furry black coat, a small hood sticking out from the back.

He quietly shut the wardrobe and snuck out of his room, being sure not to make a sound.

Raven walked quickly down the dark corridor, his eyes squinting through the darkness. The ebony haired boy turned left, and walked down the spiral staircase leading to the main foyer. Looking back one more time, he grabbed a set of his keys and opened the front door.

The large doors clicked shut as Raven closed the door.

Finally out from the Isolet mansion, the black haired boy ran down the snowy garden path. He leapt onto the large metal gates, slowly climbing up.

From the top, Raven leapt down skilfully, his feet sinking slightly into the snow.

No one on the crowded street seemed to notice him, so he quickly blended in with the crowd.

The boy turned right into the food stalls market¸ passing a happy family with two children eating candyfloss. The market was huge, lit up by the large lanterns above everybody's heads.

He continued down, his hands in his pockets.

"Thief!" someone shouted, instantly grabbing the black haired boy's attention.

A crowd started to form around a certain stall, where a large burly man was grabbing onto a blonde girls wrist. The girl desperately tried to break free from the man's grip, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "I did no such thing! I only accidentally knocked them onto the ground."

She yelped as the man tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You dropped some of my meat buns that you tried to take! I demand you pay for them!" The stall keeper shouted again.

"But I have no money!" The girl pleaded.

As soon as she said that, the burly man lifted his hand and struck the girl, letting her fall onto the snow, tears in her eyes.

He raised his hand again; about to strike, but Raven ran forward and stood in the way of the man.

"Please sir, stop this madness," Raven said calmly, expecting the huge hand to strike him. "It is new years, it's a time of happiness, not venting your anger."

From his pocket, he produced a large pouch that jingled as he lifted it. Raven reached into the pouch and produced a handful of silver coins, and placed them in the larger man's hands.

"This should be enough am I right?" the boy continued. "For the five dropped buns in the snow and another one that I can eat now."

A ripple of laughter erupted, and the shop keeper even smiled slightly. The man counted the coins, before nodding and earning another roar of laughter.

He handed the bun to Raven, who took it and thanked the man.

Turning around, he approached the girl who was still on the ground. The other people around them dispersed, just as the ebony haired boy offered the bun to the blonde girl.

"You must be hungry," the boy said. "Take it."

Slowly the girl reached out, grabbing onto the bun and pulling towards her and bit into it.

Next Raven offered his hand, which she accepted. The boy pulled the girl to her feet. There were still a couple of tears in the girl's eyes, so the boy reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief.

"Thank you," the girl said hoarsely between bites, grabbing the offered handkerchief.

She wore an old tattered dress. Her eyes were tired and weak, obviously from lack of sleep. She quickly finished her bun, and quickly wiped her tears with the handkerchief.

She gave back the handkerchief, but Raven shook his head.

"You keep it," he said. "I can always get a new one."

The blonde girl nodded, and scrunched the cloth and placed it in her dress pocket. She sneezed loudly, probably because of the thin clothing she was wearing.

Quickly, Raven shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around the girl.

"Why…are you helping me?" the girl asked, just as Raven started to button up the furry hooded jacket.

"No reason. It's just that you wouldn't be human if you left a pretty girl by herself," he said, smiling. "I am no exception."

A faint hint of red appeared on the girl's cheeks, as she buried the lower half of her face into the jacket.

"Thank you," she said. "Can I ask for your name?"

"Raven," the boy answered, smiling. "Raven Isolet…what about you?"

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't have one."

The smile disappeared from the boy's face. "You don't have a name?"

The girl nodded.

"Can I give you one?" Raven asked.

Smiling, the blonde girl nodded once more.

"Then how about…Rena?"

"R-Re-Re…na," the girl said. "Re. Na. Rena. That's easy to remember."

She giggled, but immediately stopped as she saw Raven, offering his hand to her.

"Come with me…Rena."

Slowly, Rena accepted his hand, and Raven took off, weaving and directing the girl through the crowds.

"Where are we going?" the blonde girl asked.

"You'll see," the boy answered.

They past the crowd, making their way through the forest trail.

"The El tree is up ahead!" Raven shouted.

Together, they raced up the hill, where a giant tree stood tall and proud.

"Why are we here?" Rena asked, heavily breathing already.

The ebony haired boy smiled, and pointed towards the sky.

"The fireworks will start soon," he said.

Raven sat down, resting his back against the tree. Rena copied the ebony haired boy, sitting next to Raven, touching his shoulder with her own.

They both looked towards the night sky, looking at the stars shining brilliantly in their place.

Suddenly, a streak of white raced through the sky, almost disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"A shooting star!" Rena exclaimed. "Quick, make a wish!"

She brought her hands together, whispering something inaudible. Raven just stared at the sky, already knowing what he wished for. He prayed silently in his head, before yawning.

"What did you wish for?" Raven asked.

"It's stupid," she answered, opening her eyes.

"It can't be as stupid as mine."

The blonde girl turned to the boy and raised her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"I don't want to be poor," Rena said. "I want to live somewhere warm and safe, where I can live peacefully without any worries."

Raven laughed.

"Being rich isn't good," he answered. "I would rather live as a poor, where I can make my own decisions, instead of being forced into something I hate."

"But being poor means not getting what you want," Rena interrupted. "When you are rich, you can almost do anything. The choice to do what you want…I guess what I truly wish for is-"

"Freedom," Raven finished, staring into Rena's eyes. "That is what I wish for…"

The blonde girl snickered.

"Our wishes are the same," the ebony haired boy chuckled. "I guess both of our wishes are equally stupid."

The two of them broke into a fit of laughter.

After a couple of seconds, their laughter died down. Raven stared into the blonde girl's eyes, finding himself leaning forward slightly towards her.

In response, the girl did the same, leaning closer.

Their lips were just about to meet, when a suddenly explosion sounded, lighting up the sky with its brilliant red light.

The two of them turned their heads away in embarrassment, surprised and shocked at the fireworks.

Nervously, Raven and Rena shuffled a bit away from each other, an awkward silence between them.

"Well…I should probably go now…I need to find somewhere to sleep so-"

"Come live with me," Raven interrupted, his face red with embarrassment. "In the Isolet mansion. If you want."

Smiling, Rena leapt at the ebony haired boy, embracing him tightly.

"Of course I will!" she said. "But is it alright for me too?"

Raven shrugged.

"Only if my parents don't find out."


	3. Chung x Echo

Echo and Chung

It was a boiling day in the whole of Elrios, especially out in the rural areas of the large populated country. The wooden shack was filled with the sounds of the large whirling table saw. Chung lifted his block of wood, sliding it slowly across the table towards the saw, cutting it cleanly in two like butter. The blonde boy wore a white shirt that had been dirtied from the long years of working in the wooden shack. His brown short pants were baggy, a couple of holes situated now and then, no doubt from mistakes with the saw from past experience.

He turned around and grabbed another piece of wood, just as his partner, Echo, pushed her piece of wood through the saw. Her grey hair was tied back in a bun, careful not to let it go near the large saw. She wore a simple striped singlet and black shorts, both fairly old and slightly too big for her. While doing so, she sucked on the lollipop in her mouth, obviously enjoying its taste.

"Don't rush it," Chung warned, slowly sliding the small plank through the saw. "You'll injure yourself like that."

Echo wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm, before taking in a deep breath.

"How can you still be going?" Echo asked, sitting on a pile of wood shavings, not caring about its uncomfortableness.

"Because I made a promise to a girl that I would go to the sea with her," Chung smirked, giving Echo a playful wink.

The girl blushed, and nearly choked on her lollipop in her mouth. She cleared her throat, before standing up.

"We better get this done then," she said, about to grab a block of wood. Echo's arm was grabbed by the blonde boy, who shook his head.

"You go get ready," he said. "I can do the rest."

"Are you sure?" Echo asked.

Chung smiled, before gently patting the smaller girls head.

"I promise I'll be fine," the boy said.

Smiling, the girl nodded, and with one more look at Chung, she ran happily out of the barn.

* * *

Echo waited under the Eltree, where they had originally had agreed to meet up. It was well past five in the afternoon, yet Chung had not showed up.

Sighing, Echo finally gave up and made her way back to the barn. On the way there, a commotion arised in Ruben.

A crowd of people were surrounding something or someone.

The young girl couldn't see even when she tip toed.

She watched as some of the villagers winced. Whatever was happening it wasn't a pretty sight.

Echo pushed her way through the crowd, desperately making her way to the front. She reached the front, immediately seeing two people carrying a boy on a stretcher.

It was no other than Chung. A giant cut from below his chin, down to his abdomen. Echo ran forward, grabbing Chung's hand.

"What happened?" she asked, even though she had a rough understanding of what must have happened.

"I slipped," he said. "Sorry I broke our promise."

The young girl started to cry.

"How are we going to pay the doctor? We haven't saved up enough to get anywhere that close."

Weakly, Chung wiped her tears with his hand.

"Don't ruin that cute face with tears like that," he said replying. "I'll…be fine."

He smiled, but Echo knew that he was lying. He always smiled like that whenever he wanted to keep her from something.

He thinks he won't make it.

Echo sat on the steps of her home, her face in her hands. If only she didn't leave him, then he wouldn't be the way he was.

But what could she do apart from hope for a flicker of a chance?

Echo raised her head, staring at the children on the street playing. She smiled gently, and continued to watch the children playing.

Suddenly there was something that perked their interest in one of the girls' hand.

A paper crane.

_1000 paper cranes can grant one wish._

Echo stood up and immediately ran into her house, hoping that she had enough time.

* * *

Two days passed, and Echo finally finished folding the cranes, sliding the last one onto the end of the string. Immediately, she ran out of her house and towards the doctor's place, where Chung hopefully was.

She turned the corner crashing into a tall black haired man and a blonde woman beside him.

She bounced back onto the paper cranes, crushing some of them.

"Are you alright?" asked the man, offering his hand.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush."

She rose to her feet and rushed past the man and woman. Hopefully she made it in time.

For what seemed like hours, she finally arrived outside the doctor's home. Echo burst through the door.

"Doctor!" she shouted.

"Yes?" he replied from another room.

"Which room is Chung's?"

"Right at the back."

She ran down the hallway to the last room at the end, opening the door.

Chung was unconscious on the bed in the room.

Quietly she walked around the bed to the window, where she hung the long string of paper cranes.

Silently she made her wish. But she knew it was impossible for it to come true.

The doctor walked into the room, looking at the paper cranes.

"1000 paper cranes?" he said. "Won't do much if he's not treated."

"Can you not treat him?"

"Can you pay for the treatment?"

Echo bit her lip in annoyance. She hoped her wish came true.

"Um, excuse me," someone said from the door.

Both of them turned and saw a tall black haired man. It was the man that Echo had crashed into before. Beside him, a beautiful blonde woman smiled.

"So this was why you were in a rush," the man said.

He walked past the doctor and towards Echo.

"Be careful next time," he said, placing a slightly crushed paper crane in her hand. "Or your wish won't come true."

The doctor cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry little miss, but I won't treat him without any payment."

Echo looked at the ground sadly.

Suddenly she felt a warm pat on her head. The black haired man rubbed Echo's head in a calming manner.

"We'll pay for it then," he said.

Echo's eyes widened, and the Doctor took a step back.

"Are you serious?" the doctor asked.

"Very," the man replied. "So let's discuss the payment outside."

The two men walked out of the room, their voices gradually fading away. Only Echo and the blonde woman remained in the room.

"Why is he helping me?" Echo asked the woman.

The blonde woman crouched down till she was the same height at Echo.

"That's just the way he is," she said. "It was the same for me. When I had nowhere else to go, he gave me a home. Even though there was an internal power struggle in the Isolet household, he continued to defend me. And now, he is the head of the family and I am his first lady."

The blonde woman smiled.

"I'm sure your friend would be happy that you tried so hard to make your wish come true," the woman said. "Speaking of which, what was your wish?"

"I wished for him to live."

* * *

The winds were strong and had a salty taste to it. Laughing, Echo ran through the sand towards the ocean.

"It's beautiful!" she shouted.

She was followed by Chung, who was also laughing.

Watching from behind them, Raven and Rena Isolet watched.

"He's lucky to be alive that kid," Raven said. "That operation had a high chance of killing him. I guess he really wanted to live."

Rena smiled.

"Or maybe it was because someone wished for it to happen."


End file.
